1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imparting of images on light sensitive paper and more particularly pertains to a new and improved means of imparting images from a positive transparency onto light sensitive paper utilizing plexi-glass-like material as a first stage shield device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of photographic paper is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices normally involve the final stage of the photographic process wherein photographic paper is treated with a chemical solution in a photographic dark rooms to develop a photonegative. These devices have normally been associated with a substantial amount of space and equipment enabling the printing of pictures upon appropriate paper. In this connection, there has been a body of art associated with photographic development boxes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 105,233 to Moulton is an early invention setting forth the use of a plural frame box to bind a sheet of paper positioned within.
U.S. Pat. No. 345,871 to Adams is a further example of a photographic box whose only object is to provide a box of strong and durable characteristic for use in the photographic process. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 363,505 to Burnham is simply another example of photographic tray with a finger groove positioned in a medial portion of the bottom of the tray for acceptance of fluids to fill and prevent bubble occurance as a result of agitation of the tray as part of the photographic process.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,945 to Mustapich is a patent developed for the purpose of producing a frosted or ground glass affect on films developed therein. The tray member is formed with a rabbeted frame and a pouring spout at a corner of the rabbet enabling a particular affect to be produced on developed film. While this invention has set forth a variation of previous development procedures, the association with the normal photographic process and conventional development techniques is still very much a part of the development process of film with the employment of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,886 to Morsc sets forth a photographic developing tray holder provided with an intake nozzle and overflow passages that is intended to be associated with certain valving for admittance of fluid to be maintained at a certain temperature level to thereby produce a steady or relatively narrow range of temperature of the photographic chemicals within a development tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,394 to Sebastian sets forth a compartmentalized development tray with an additional tray positionable therein of three sides enabling draining of excess solution into a drainage compartment of the base tray. In this same vein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,671 to Harrigan sets forth a pivoting, two-part development tray wherein the cover portion is closable over a lower portion displacing fluids supported in the lower portion and forcing such fluid over print paper and within a parallel surface for development of prints therein.
As such, it may be appreciated that there has existed a continuing need for a new and improved development tray means that addresses the need for printing of preselected positive print material in an environment of mere enjoyment for the user without the attendant need for a host of accessory equipment, supplies, and training. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.